Next Time
by Kiel95
Summary: Tori lost a bet with Andre and now has to ask someone out on a date. Guess who she chooses ;D Jori One-Shot


**Author's Note:** I was going to make a Jori that wasn't in third person and that was in first, but I kind of was thinking about this story idea and I just feel that it would be best in third person. I was not expecting to write another Jori so soon, but I felt like procrastinating my homework and have writer's block when it comes to my KiGo stories... so I ended up writing this xD Well, I hope this turns out well… Enjoy~

* * *

"I told you I'd win the bet. Trina would obviously get rejected faster than Beck could get a new girlfriend," André said in triumph. He grabbed a soda and took a seat at their lunch table.

"Oh come on! It was only a 2 second difference!" Tori whined as she took a seat next to him, setting down her salad.

"Well that 2 second difference just saved me from drinking a bottle of hot sauce, and is going to make you ask someone out on a date!"

"André, why do I have to ask someone on a date? I would've rather had the same punishment as you…"

"Nuh-uh. You haven't dated anyone in forever. I am NOT letting you sit around waiting for some guy to ask you out." He leaned closer and whispered, "Especially considering who it is we both know you want to ask out."

Tori blinked as a slow blush crept onto her face. She looked down at her food and stabbed her fork at it, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh come on Tor, you need to tell her you like her eventually. Otherwise you're just going to sit here and wallow in your loneliness."

She sighed and put her fork down, "I know… It's just that I'm nervous. What if the feeling isn't mutual?"

"If what feeling isn't mutual?" Jade took a seat across from them. "Oh wait, I don't care."

Beck rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her.

André looked at Tori whose eyes immediately went back to staring at her food. "We'll uh… finish this conversation later."

Tori managed a small nod.

Beck looked at the two but saw that they didn't want to talk about it, so he let it go. Jade ate without looking back up.

Robbie and Cat joined them a little later, but Tori didn't speak for the rest of the lunch period, too busy stabbing her food and nibbling it. The others noticed, but they decided not to disrupt her, lest she change what she was stabbing to one of them.

* * *

School came to an end sooner than Tori hoped. She looked around frantically as she closed her locker. Where was she? This was taking way too long. The longer she waited, the more her nerves were starting to eat away at her.

That was when the person Tori was waiting for rounded the corner. She gulped slightly and walked up to her.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade asked, rummaging through her locker.

"Umm, you remember that time when we went to Nozu and had that play date thing because of Sikowitz?"

"Yeah? What about it?" the Goth asked distractedly, shoving books into her bag and slamming the door shut. She leaned against her locker and looked at the half-Latina with a raised eyebrow.

"I… well, would you like to hang out at Nozu again sort of like that? You know, maybe try to be better friends."

"We're not friends."

"Fine, maybe try to be friends…?"

Jade sighed. "Fine. You're lucky I have nothing planned right now. Tomorrow at 7. Don't be late or I'm leaving, got it?"

Tori nodded vehemently and Jade walked off without giving her a second look.

The half-Latina let out a sigh of relief and she smiled slightly.

* * *

"I keep looking at the time and I'm just freaking out. I don't know if I can do this anymore," Tori sighed, looking through her closet while talking on the phone.

_"Oh come on. Don't be so nervous. You got past the hardest part. You actually asked her out. She actually said yes," André replied._

"Well I can't even figure out what to wear right now."

_"Something simple. You're going to Nozu. You asked her as if it wasn't a date right? So she'll probably be wearing everyday clothes, nothing special. Just throw on something and go."_

"I guess you're right. Ok, well I need to finish getting ready. I have to be there in half an hour, so I'll talk to you later."

_"Yeah, good luck."_

"Thanks." Tori hung up the phone and went back to staring at her clothes. She rifled through her closet for a few more minutes before giving up and just closing her eyes and picking an outfit. Once she was sure it actually matched, she did light makeup and was out the door, getting a ride from Trina.

She arrived at Nozu with three minutes to spare, taking a seat at the counter and ordering a drink.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed.

After half an hour Jade finally arrived. She took a seat beside Tori and said, "Hey Vega."

"Jade… why'd you want me to get here on time if you planned to be late?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I knew you'd listen."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Then, shall we order?"

"Sure, whatever."

The two became silent once they placed their orders. Neither looked at each other and neither said anything.

"So Jade, umm, how was your day?" Tori asked nervously, not entirely sure what to say.

"It was whatever."

"Do anything interesting?"

Jade smirked. "I made a kid cry. It was funny."

"Why would you make a kid cry?! What'd he do to you?"

"He ran into me with a hot dog covered in ketchup when I was busy. I had to go home and get changed."

"Is that why you were late?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go with that."

They fell into another awkward lull until their dinner was brought out.

Tori continuously glanced over at Jade who was eating in silence. The half-Latina's eyes constantly wandered up and down the Goth's, trying not to be too obvious.

"Are you going to be staring at me all night?" Jade asked, picking up a piece of sushi and taking a bite.

Tori stiffens. "I.. Um.. No," she stammered out.

Jade sighed and put down her chopsticks, "Ok, what the hell is going on? You asked me to hang out but we've barely talked at all. How the hell are we just hanging out? It just feels like an awkward date!"

Tori flinched at the last word.

Jade raised an eyebrow and asked with teeth clenched, "THIS IS AN AWKAWRD DATE, ISN'T IT?!"

Tori nodded hesitantly.

"Damn it Vega! If this was supposed to be a date, just say so! Don't be all weird and go about asking like we're just going to be hanging out, that's just confusing!"

"W-Well, would you have said yes if it was a date?" Tori asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Hell no."

Tori smiled ruefully and muttered, "And that's why I wouldn't say that it was a date."

Jade looked at her for a second and asked slowly, "Vega… do you like me or something?"

Tori became flustered and quickly stammered, "N-No! I, I just-"

"You what?"

"I lost a bet!" she confessed.

Jade snickered and then yelled across the room to a man reading a newspaper, the newspaper obviously upside down, "Yo André! You owe me $30! Told you she'd fess up!"

André threw the newspaper down on the ground, "Dang it!"

Tori looked at the two in confusion, slightly taken aback. "You… were betting on me?"

Jade shrugged, "André and I bet on everything. I always win." The Goth smirked at the other girl who slowly got out of her seat.

"I… I can't believe you guys! Both of you!" she said, storming out with her purse and a hand wiping at her eyes.

André walked over to Jade and they share a look.

"I have to go after her don't I?" Jade asked with a sigh.

André nodded slowly. "We shouldn't have bet, especially with how Tori feels, you know, about you."

Jade groaned, "Don't remind me. It's so troublesome."

"Oh come on, we all know you like her too," he said with an accusing look.

"That does not mean I feel like dealing with this."

"Well you shouldn't have taken the bet."

"You shouldn't have suggested the bet," Jade retorted. "You're the one that got her to ask me on a date. You're the one who decided you and I should bet."

"Ok, yeah, sorry. Now would you go after her?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. You're paying for our food. You owe me $30 anyways."

"Fine," he grumbled.

Jade headed towards the exit and found Tori sitting on the curb with her cell phone in hand.

"T-Trina, can you come get me? Things just… they didn't go well ok? Please? Yeah, I'm outside of-"

She was cut off as Jade took the phone from her and said to Trina, "Hey Trina. Bye Trina." She clicked it shut.

Tori frowned and moved her gaze to the ground. "What do YOU want?"

"Oh come on Vega, don't be so down."

"You bet on me!"

"You and André practically did the same thing. I was the one asked out on a bet," Jade said, taking a seat beside Tori.

"Yeah, but I got to pick who I asked out… You already knew it was a bet, so you just had to coax it out of me. You and André probably had this all planned out and already knew what I would have to do if I lost."

"How would he have known you'd pick me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Tori didn't answer.

The raven haired girl sighed and leaned back on the palms of her hands, "Look, I didn't even know about your bet until after you already asked me to hang out. I had thought we were just going to eat and maybe sing karaoke or something."

Tori slowly lifted her head up, "Th-Then why did you say yes?"

"Why not? I didn't have plans, and it wasn't a date, or so I had thought. I didn't see any harm in trying to be nice to you. You're the one who downplayed it as just hanging out when it was a date."

"Still… setting me up so you could win… that's mean."

Jade put a hesitant hand on the half-Latina's back. "Look, I'm sorry, really, but I was going to get you to admit it was a bet at the end of the night, but you were acting all awkward. I was worried I'd miss the opportunity to win the bet, the bet that I made with André so he'd have to pay for our dinner."

Tori scrunched her eyebrows together. "So… you were planning to pay for dinner?"

"In a way, yeah. It was because you lost a bet with André right? I might as well make him pay for that," Jade said with a smirk.

"You couldn't let me in on it?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Well I could've, but then it would've been boring."

"What do you mean 'boring'?"

Jade opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when two guys walked towards them and said, "Hey there ladies, you want to hang with us for a bit? We'll show you a good time."

"No," Jade said without hesitation.

"No thank you," Tori whispered, wiping at one of the tears on her cheek.

"Oh come on," the first guy said, squatting down next to them. "We can grab some food and then go to a party or something."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," the second said, placing a hand on Tori's shoulder. "We'll party all night long and have lots of fun."

Their breath reeked of alcohol and Jade scrunched her nose in disgust. "I'd suggest backing off."

"Or what? The little kitty gonna scratch us?" snickered the first guy.

"Remove your hand or I'll do more than just scratch you," Jade growled at the guy touching Tori.

"Oh come on now, don't be that way."

Jade frowned and pulled a pair of scissors from her purse. "These are one of my favorite scissors. I was sharpening them earlier you know. It'd be a real shame if I had to re-sharpen them after tonight." Jade snipped them twice and narrowed her eyes. "You all have three seconds to disappear before I stab your balls and cut off your dicks. 1…. 2…"

The two guys disappeared, grumbling, "What a bitch."

Jade snarled, "Assholes." Then she returned her attention to Tori and said, "You ok?"

Tori nodded.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Jade stood up and held out her hand.

Tori sniffled and took it, Jade pulling her to her feet.

The half-Latina never let go of her sort of friend's hand, and Jade decided to play nice and didn't pull back.

When they reached Jade's car she opened the door for Tori before getting in herself.

The trip back was silent. Tori stared out the window the entire time, and Jade glanced at her a few times, trying to judge if she was ok or not. She didn't see any more tears, so she was guessing that things were a bit better before.

When they pulled up at the Vega residence, Jade got out first and opened the door for Tori.

They walk up to the Vega's front door and Jade asked, "You ok?"

Tori slowly nodded, eyes not meeting Jade's.

"Next time let's avoid the awkwardness alright?" the raven haired girl asked, smiling slightly.

The half-Latina looked at Jade in confusion, "Next ti-?"

Jade silenced her, pressing her lips against the girl's. It was short and sweet, nothing too overwhelming, but still enough to stun and melt the half-Latina's defenses. As the Goth pulled back she brushed some of Tori's hair behind her ear. "We'll try again another day, hmm? But... let's keep the awkward silences to a minimum."

Tori couldn't suppress a small smile, and a blush crept onto her face. "O-Ok."

Jade smirked and turned to go, "G'night Vega."

"N-Night Jade."

Jade climbed into her car and left as soon as she saw her date enter her house.

Tori closed the door and slumped against it, pressing her fingers gently to her lips. She couldn't keep her smile away as she whispered, "Next time."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the end :D Second Jori completed! Yay for two days in a row where I've uploaded some Jori xD Or is it technically two in one day since I finished the first one around 1am in the morning...? Well whatever, here's the second one :D I hope I did better this time. I seriously need to figure out how to reference Jade and Tori in diff ways then just by hair color and goth and half-Latina... it feels too repetitive... Well, hope you liked it! :D leave a review if you'd please :)


End file.
